Quack Quack Attack
Quack Quack Attack is the thirty-first episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on November 18th, 2006. Synopsis A rubber duck gets hit by White Z-Rays and Poochi befriends it. Plot This episode begins with a child strolling through the park. As he strolls, he pulls with him a cart containing his toys. His cart visibly contains a small yellow rubber duck and as he crosses the street ‘’Mr Quakers’’ drops onto the street with the tyke oblivious to his loss. The duck becomes the subject of a montage of damages ranging from animal attacks and vehicular damage, to being left in an open field over the course of months such that winter comes and goes around it. Next we encounter Buttercup, Ken and Poochi outside Professor Drakes laboratory playing some variation of a soccer. Poochi then losses the ball and runs after it, he finds that the ball has fallen into a nearby river and swims in to retrieve it. Shortly after climbing out of the water he trips on the same rubber duck shown earlier. When the rubber duck stand up and appraises Poochi he wonders aloud and then recoils in fear. A chase back through the neighborhood ensues as Poochie attempts to escape from the animated rubber duck. We next cut too The Professor looking for Enchanted Meadows Bubble Bath after looking inside the box and finding it empty he asks Poochi to retrieve some for him, pooch obliges only to find himself confronted by the same rubbery anatid. Upon seeing the duck he reacts with both anger and alarm, but his response softens as he comes to understand that the duck is homeless and lonely. Poochie then asks what the duck-like creature's name is. Mr Quackers emits ’’Quak Quack’’ in response to the noise he makes as responseit is interesting that poochi responds as though this is indeed coherent speechtherefore poochie decides to call them just that. After hearing that the professor still wants his bubble bath solution pooch returns to the closet to retrieve it and convinces the duck to hide within. Shortly thereafter we see the duck consume large quantities of bubble bath and for the first time within this episode Quak Quak recalls his ‘past life’ and owner We then see Mr Quakers the size of a large dog leave with the house for the park with Poochi. The next night they play on a seesaw together as the living bath toy has them reenact similar games to the ones they played with their owner. The next day the audience witnesses Quak Quak consume large quantities of bubble bath. As a result Quak Quak grows larger than poochi. Poochi begins working about the viability of keeping this creature in the closet, nonetheless he continues hiding the creature and entertaining it as though nothing has changed. After what is implied to be several more days Quak Quak then breaks through the closet door and then one of the houses walls and attempts to leave Poochi and the girls behind. They then damage a good chunk of the city by dent of their sheer size. The Power Puff Girls Z eventually manage shrink Quak Quak back to their original size. They mange this via squeezing the fluids out of the avian's enormous body using blossoms yo-yo. They mange this via squeezing the fluids out of the avian's enormous body using blossoms yo-yo. Quack Quack then falls from the buildings they were previously entangled withinin and is then caught by his prior owner. Quak Quak upon being squeezed emits a black cloud has once more become an inanimate rubber duck. Curiously, the professor is able to see this through some sort of video link and comments: ‘’Without a proper analysis of that black cloud we can’t assume it was z-rays that altered the ducks molecular structure’’ indicating that this incident may have been more supernatural than pseudo-scientific in nature. The episode ends with Poochi crying over the loss of his friend, but remaining hopeful and asking Buttercup for another soccer match. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Poochi *Quack Quack Minor Roles *Ken Utonium *Drake Utonium Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Poochie